The Powerpuff Girls: The Official Game of the Movie
The Powerpuff Girls: The Official VIdeo Game of the Movie will be a video game released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo NX, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. It is based on the Live Action Powerpuff Girls Movie Saga. It will be developed by WB Games and SEGA. It is rated T for Teen for fantasy violence, animated blood, some cases of foul language (usually done by the villains), and suggestive themes. Gameplay The objective of the game is to guide primary player characters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, whom the player can switch in between to, through the City of Townsville, as they set out to defeat monsters and villains. It follows up the events of the film. The gameplay is primarily action-oriented. Depending on difficulty, a number of enemies attack the player, and progress to the next part of the stage often requires defeat of all enemies in the area. The protagonists of the series will traditionally use their main methods of attack. They can obtain health restoratives. A bestiary kept by Blossom shows the different enemies and monsters encounted by the player. In Versus Mode, it plays a lot like Mortal Kombat. Soundtrack * The Drones of Hell (Chaos Legion) - Main Male Villain Boss Battle Choir of Curse (Chaos Legion) - Main Female VIllain Boss Battle Massive Strokes (Chaos Legion) - Mojo Jojo Boss Battle Be Killed Again (Chaos Legion) - HIM Boss Battle Bloody Truth (Chaos Legion) - Boss Battle Theme Blood Remains (Chaos Legion) - Utonium's House Ravine of Silence (Chaos Legion) - The Netherworld's Final Level Evil Shore (Chaos Legion) - Townsville's Final Level (Mojo Jojo's Lair) Pledge (Chaos Legion) - Normal Enemy Horde Battle (Townsville) Solemn Voice - Normal Enemy Horde Battle (The Netherworld) Feel no Fear (Chaos Legion) - Normal Enemy Horde Battle (Dr. Eggman's Base) Playable Characters * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Boomer (Later becomes available In Game) * Butch (Versus Mode) * Brick (Versus Mode) * Mojo Jojo (Versus Mode) * HIM (Versus Mode) * Princess Morbucks (Versus Mode) * Sedusa (Versus Mode) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Versus Mode) Regular Enemies * Monsteroach: A humanoid cockroach that works for the Roach Coach. It attacks by latching on to its prey, and biting their head off with their surprisingly powerful jaws. Like with real roaches, Bubbles fears them very much. * Burglars: Thieves who steal a variety of things. Watch out for their guns, they can seriously hurt someone. * Cyclops (From Down 'n' Dirty): A mythical, one-eyed giant from Greece. * Chicken Monster (From Monstra-City): A chicken-like creature that attacks in ganster-like herds. * Giant Fishaballoon (From Uh Oh Dynamo): A massive puffer fish that when it blows up, it fires off deadly poisonous spikes. * Huge Lizard Monster (From HIM Diddle Riddle): a big, mutated reptile that has great agility, but poor strength. * Flying Mechanical Monster (From Cover Up): A robotic creature that produces loud screeching noises. * Dragon Monster (From Down 'n' Dirty): A dragon from ancient times. * Giant Flaming Squirrel (From Nuthin' Special): Self-explanatory, it's a massive fiery squirrel. * Booger Monster (From Down 'n' Dirty): An elephant-like creature that fires snot from its trunk. * Giant Octopus (From The Rowdyruff Boys): An immense cephalopod with a thirst for human blood. Mojo Jojo's Monkey Troops * Monkey Alchemist: A magician-like monkey who uses the powers of the heroes against them. * Monkey Swordsman: A monkey dressed like a medieval knight, it uses its sword and shield for amazing offence and defense. * Monkey Brawler: A boxer-like monkey who can throw seriously dangerous punches. * Monkey Gunner: A cowboy-like monkey that is suited up for gun slinging. * Monkey Archer: A Robin Hood-like monkey whose accuracy with its crossbow is to be feared. * Monkey Bandit: A cheeky little monkey whose prehensile tail can steal all kinds of goods. * Monkey Juggernaut: A powerful chimpanzee minion of Mojo Jojo, it uses its deadly hammer as its main weapon. Bosses * Jemmica (First Boss): A new student in adventurer gear that comes to Midway Elementary * Packrat: * Giant Ant (From Bubblevision): A mutated army ant that viciously attacks its prey with its strong jaws. * Roach Coach: Commander and the Leader of Monsteroaches, he plots to kill Bubbles. * Princess Morbucks: A spoiled rotten princess who has a serious case of foul play. * Jargonian Ice Toad: A toad made of ice from Jargon. Its body looks as if it had been frozen solid. * Bianca & Barbarus Bikini: * Sedusa: A long haired woman whose hair moves at will. * Mange: A shadowy, sinister doppelganger of Buttercup. It attacks its victims with dark related attacks. * Fuzzy Lumpkins : A large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like hillbilly monster, Fuzzy is incredibly greedy and anti-social, as it's shown he hates having people come to his property and will attack anyone who trespasses. * Methane Monster (From Reeking Havoc): A creature made of methane. * Allegro: * Abracadaver: A magician who did a magic act in Townsville's old magic theater and was the mayor's role model. * Steve the Monster: A huge, gooey creature who attacks his victims with sludge bombs. * The Rowdyruff Boys ** Brick: Captain of the Rowdyruff Boys & is Blossom's male equivalent. ** Boomer (Becomes Playable soon after defeating him.): A member of the Rowdyruff Boys and is Bubbles' male equivalent. ** Butch: A member of the Rowdyruff Boys and is Buttercup's male equivalent. * Manboy: * Mr. Green: A green skinned general who commands an army of monsters at his well-being. * Giant Orange Dinosaur-Like Monster (From Three Girls and a Monster): A gigantic dinosaur-like creature from the bottom of the ocean. Its immense size makes its attack and defense powers supreme, but makes its speed very slow. * Mojo Jojo: A hulking gorilla with massive intelligence and strength. He's longed to fulfill his destiny. That is, to kill the Professor and his future offspring, destroy Townsville, and conquer the world. All in that order. * HIM: The devilish arch nemesis of the Powerpuff Girls. His goal is to destroy the entire planet Earth. * Silico (Final Boss): Difficulties Novice (Easiest) (Dying twice on Superhero Difficulty unlocks this difficulty, which can only be found on the Extra Option menu.) Hero (Easy) Superhero (Standard) Champion (Hard) (Must be unlocked by clearing the game on Superhero Difficulty, and can only be found on the Extra Option menu.) Legend (Hardest) (Must be unlocked by clearing the game on Champion Difficulty, and can only be found on the Extra Option menu.)Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Video Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Warner Bros Games Category:2D platformers Category:3D platformers Category:Sega Category:Beat-em-up Category:Crowd-combat fighting games Category:Nintendo NX Category:Amiibo compatible games